


Suzaku and Mistletoe

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Geass Lemons [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Love, Christmas Tree, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Same-sex, School, Seme Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Suzaku and Mistletoe, Yaoi, bottom Kururugi Suzaku, male-male, mature - Freeform, neko Kururugi Suzaku, tachi Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, top Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, uke Kururugi Suzaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Suzaku and Lelouch's first Christmas together since they became "an item". A certain something happens while decorating and Suzaku's memory won't leave him alone. LuluSuza! Yaoi! Lemon! WARNING: ADULT CONTENT RATED M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzaku and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Code Geass in any way. WARNING: Rated M for sexual mature content

Christmas. A time for giving, laughter, and joy. When songsfrom choirs fill the air, and parties are held in high spirits, gathering friends and family alike. When the cold winter settles in and couples who, after exchanging beautiful gifts to one another, can curl together into each’s embrace, accepting the warmth of their beloved. Yes, Christmas was indeed a holiday for companionship and love, especially among the younger generation. And, to be a tad more specific, the younger generation that attended Ashford Academy; namely the student council.

Of course, the president, Milly Ashford, just adores parties and all celebrations, any time to unwind and dress up and Christmas would be no exception. Today was planned for decorating the student council room and the newly acquired tree; however, many members of the council had found themselves unable to participate. Nina seemed to have some personal matters to attend to; Shirley, though there was no practice, had to go to a meeting for the swim team; Rivalz couldn’t skip out on work; and Milly had some family matters that she regrettably was urged into. Leaving Lelouch and Suzaku on their own.

As Suzaku decorated the tree with round ornaments that glittered as the light hit their varied tints, Lelouch begrudgingly hung up the tinsel on the doorframe, windows, and walls. “Really, why do  _we_ have to do this?” the prince grouched. “We could have done this any other day.”

Suzaku snorted, “The party is just in a few days, Lelouch. Who knows whether or not any of us would get the chance to do this any other day before then. It’s not like it’s that bad.”

“I just have better things I could be doing with my time.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Lelouch turned his violet eyes over towards the young Japanese who, noticing the silence and lack of rustling, looked over his shoulder back at the Britannian. The raven shrugged, “You.”

“Wha?!” Suzaku spluttered, face burning red at the statement. “Lelouch!”

“Well, it’s true.”

“Still…!”

With a sigh, Lelouch turned back to his decorating, finishing up the last of the tinsel that hung from the higher corners of the pink-hued walls, “This holiday isn’t so special anyway. Just another marketing scam.”

“Lelouch!” said boy snapped his attention at the other who seemed displeased by his statement. “Even if stores and companies gain a lot from Christmas, that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

“And, what’s so fun about Christmas?” the prince questioned, raising a brow in contest.

“Well, you know, the parties and stuff. I’m sure you’ve gotten something for Nunnally. And, besides, I think this year is very important.”

Lelouch had to try not to bat an eyelash at the Nunnally comment. Of course he already bought something for her. She was his sister after all… But, at the rest of the comment, the young man crossed his arms and stood in silence waiting for a better explanation of why  _this_  year was so important.

Suzaku’s ears tinged pink as his emerald eyes fell to the floor, his back erecting in a soldier-like way. “Well, this year would be…” he half murmured. “Would be…our first I guess…”

At this, Lelouch had to hold back a smirk, “I see.”

Flinching, Suzaku moved towards the cardboard box in the middle of the table that held the rest of the decorations, he huffed as he dug through, “Is that bad or something?”

“Not at all,” Lelouch shook his head nonchalantly. “I forget sometimes how much of a romantic you are.”

“I’m not that much of-eh?” Suzaku paused, lifting something unidentifiable from Lelouch’s point of view and seeming unusually frozen.

“Suzaku?”

“Er…Lelouch?”

“What?”

“What is this?” the brunette turned with a strange expression on his face, holding what seemed like a tiny weed tied with a red ribbon and what seemed to be two red plastic berries at the stem.

It didn’t take Lelouch too long to analyze it, however, as he chuckled, “That’s mistletoe.”

“Eh?!”

“Why do you seem so surprised?”

“Er…it’s nothing…” the Japanese glanced back at the leaves. “I guess I never really knew what it looked like.”

Lelouch walked over, a smile tugging at his lips, “So, you  _do_  know what it’s used for?”

“Of course! I’m not an idiot,” Suzaku frowned.

A snicker briefly filled the Britannian’s throat as he reached out and wrapped his hand over the mistletoe, and somewhat over Suzaku’s as well, feeling the other teen jump slightly before throwing curious green eyes up at him. “Lelouch?”

“Let me handle this,” the raven suggested as he attempted to bring the greenery into his possession. “You go back to the tree.”

“No, it’s okay,” Suzaku insisted, pulling back on the mistletoe lightly. “You relax for a bit and I’ll hang this up.”

Tug. “You’re duties are on the tree. I’ll take care of the miscellaneous arrangements.”

Jerk. “You tire easily though, right? Just relax, it’s not strenuous at all taking care of the tree.”

Yank. “Suzaku, I’m serious.”

Wrench. “So am I, Lelouch!”

Twist. “I don’t mind doing a bit of labor!”

“That’s not what you said befo-” Heave. “-ah!”

Thump!

“Ow…”

Suzaku had, unfortunately, pulled a little too roughly, falling back from the force and taking Lelouch down with him. The older boy had landed on his hands and knees atop the younger who was sprawled on his back on the floor. Suzaku looked up with wincing eyes at Lelouch and groaned, “You okay?”

Lelouch gave a half-hearted laugh, “I’m fine. What about you?”

“I’m all right,” the brunette rubbed at the side of his neck. “Uh, where’d the mistletoe go?”

“Um,” Lelouch sat up, glancing around the two of them, eyes scanning about. “I don’t see it anywhere.”

“Are you sitting on it?”

“I don’t think so…” Lelouch scooted his knees back, keeping an eye as to where he was previously sitting and, lo and behold, the mistletoe was sitting in Suzaku’s lap.

The brunette sat up, staring at it in wonder, “Well, that’s strange.” His green eyes didn’t stray, not even noticing the violet ones that were glued onto the weed, followed by a devilish smirk.

“Hey, Suzaku?”

In response, the younger looked up, attentive, “Hm?”

“You like Christmas, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And, you like the traditions, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then, hold still for a moment.”

“Huh-wait! Wha?! Lelouch!”

“What?” the prince didn’t even look up or stray from his task at attempting to undo the younger’s pants; the best he could while those Japanese hands pushed at his own.

“This-This has nothing to do with a Christmas tradition!” Suzaku struggled, shrieking in the process with maroon colored cheeks. However, his hands were soon pushed away with such amazing ease that it startled even himself. The button unclasped and the zipper was tugged down and, slowly, a kiss was placed against his flaccid shielded member. He flinched, nails digging into the carpet at reflex. “Lelouch…” he whined.

Violet eyes peered up, pale hands reaching into the undergarment and revealing what Suzaku had previously endeavored to protect. Those smooth lips traced along his skin, fingers nimble, tickling him hard, and when the raven’s mouth engulfed the peak, Suzaku yelped, throwing his head back. “Lelouch,” he cried. “Someone might-might come in and…!”

A chuckle rumbled through the young man’s throat, sending out an airy and forceful exhale of breath from the younger as well as making his hips buck. Obviously the prince would not be deterred by the possibility of any distractions or interruptions. The lips slid down and Suzaku’s back arched to an almost perfect semi-circle as his body strained in place, tensing. As he released a gasp, his back became fluent as it hit the ground, his tan hands clawing at the Britannian’s head, nails digging into his scalp as his head lolled back, panting. Green eyes were nothing but slits until the light reflecting off of the bulbous ornaments caught their attention and causing the heat in the young man’s cheeks to grow in response.

He could see his reflection. It almost seemed fitting that he noticed the warped reflection in the red decoration that hung from one of the few pathetic branches on the burly tree, he almost couldn’t see the red in his features. However, he could see one other notable besides himself, and that was the head that bobbed ever so slightly between his thighs and buried deep within his pelvic region. It made his heart race, and in no time at all, Lelouch’s game had ended.

~~~

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Milly shouted, clapping her hands together at the sight of her elves before her. Of course, Miss Ashford had to dress up as a female Santa, and the rest of the council, her grunts, were elves, from the pointed hats to the equally green tights.

“Am I the only one feeling a tad uncomfortable?” Rivalz whispered towards Suzaku and Lelouch, careful not to let the president hear.

“Well, it’s not all that bad,” Suzaku shrugged as he pinched at his tights.

“At least the girls are having fun,” Lelouch sighed with a slight smile at the vision of Shirley and Nina talking with Nunnally in their cute elf dress uniforms-that Lelouch had to request to be a tad bit longer for his baby sister-that matched the boys’ outfits in perfect symmetry save for the shorts they wore under their tad longer shirts.

“At least we didn’t have to wear fake ears,” Suzaku joked which caused a slight infectious attitude in Rivalz.

“True,” the other boy nodded. “I have to wonder though as to why Kallen isn’t here.”

“I heard a mentioning of her being sick,” Lelouch answered. “Though, not meaning to be rude, it may be best that she isn’t here. I feel she would not take too kindly to these outfits.”

“That’s true,” the other two boys held back a laugh simultaneously, purely out of nervousness and not cruelty.

“Oh! The tree!” Shirley exclaimed with a smile on her face, beaming as she stood admiring the large foliage. She walked up and her eyes met Suzaku’s green ones and the young man suddenly felt on-guard. “Suzaku, Lulu mentioned that you were the one who decorated the tree! You did a magnificent job! It’s so gorgeous!”

“Oh, um, thanks, Shirley,” the Japanese smiled awkwardly, hesitantly turning around to peek at the object in question. His eyes scanned the sparkling mass, until they hit a familiar red ornament that sent an even darker shade to his ears and cheeks. He quickly snapped back to face the other direction unable to keep a certain scene out of his head. He hunched slightly, eyes downcast as if in shame.

Violet spheres kept notice of these small actions, and a smirk grew on a confident royal face. They darted towards the tree ever so quickly, then at Suzaku, then at the door. The plan was done. “Ah, Suzaku,” a feigned tone of sincere concern was donned by Lelouch who placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, only to feel an overly obvious flinch that did not force his palm to shy away, but instead hold tighter. “Are you all right? You seem feverish.”

Stiff and erect, Suzaku didn’t look at Lelouch, but rather turned his eyes away, “I’m fine! It’s just…a little hot in here is all, I guess.”

“Oh!” a pale hand, a feminine soft and smooth palm, landed on the “Eleven’s” forehead. Shirley had looked into those hazed emerald eyes with a frown. “Suzaku! You’re burning up!” she exclaimed, pulling her hand away as her noise called on the attention of all the rest in the room. “You shouldn’t be here. You should go and rest up! What if you caught a cold?”

“No! I-I’m fine! Really! You don’t have to wor-!”

“I’ll do it,” Lelouch stated. Both the orange-haired lass and the young man glanced at the ravenette in surprise. His hand grabbed Suzaku’s wrist as he gave a grin to both, “I’ll take Suzaku to the nurse. If we send him out to do it by himself, he may collapse on the way.”

“That’s true,” Rivalz thought aloud, a finger to his chin as he glanced up to the heavens for a plausible answer besides the one currently given.

Suzaku tugged at his arm, trying to swat the hold Lelouch had on him off, “You don’t have to Lelouch! Really! I’m fine!”

“Suzaku,” a light voice called the young man’s name, forcing him to freeze. He looked over to see young Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair with furrowed brows. “Please don’t push yourself. We’d all be happy to have you here, but we want you to be healthy, too. Please let my brother take you to the clinic.”

A rebuff was caught in Suzaku’s throat. He didn’t want to worry the young princess, and it was always so hard for him to say no. He sighed, defeated. “All right.”

“Good!” Lelouch nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse us…” He began a march towards the door, Suzaku in hand, most unwillingly. And, just as Lelouch opened the door and the two of them were halfway out, Milly let out a shriek.

“Oh my~!” she half-laughed. “Lelouch! Suzaku! Look up!”

Both pairs of eyes shot up. There were a few gasps from the other council members, and a grimace and a smile from either of the boys. Mistletoe.

“President,” Suzaku half-whined, “you can’t be serious!”

“No! I’m  _dead_  serious!” the blonde winked. “It’s the rules! You two have to!”

“But, we’re both-!”

“Oh, come now, Suzaku,” Lelouch’s smile was too…innocent. “Where’s your sense of the holiday spirit? Weren’t you the one telling me that traditions are special?”

“But, Lelouch!”

“We’ll be fine. Or, is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing…nothing wrong…” Suzaku glanced down at the carpet with cheeks that held a matching shade of pink as the walls.

Lelouch smirked, briefly, before lifting Suzaku’s wrist. Emerald eyes snapped towards him in reaction, watching how his lashes sealed off the sight of violet, lips almost pursed softly, he bowed and placed a kiss to the younger’s hand. A squeak escaped Nina and Shirley. Milly, however, was not impressed.

“That’s no fair, Lulu,” she crossed her arms in a pout, but the prince simply grinned at her.

“It’s not specified  _where_  I need to kiss, ri-oof!”

Lelouch was interrupted, shoved back by a red-faced Japanese soldier. His body was shaking, he was biting his lip and…he ran. Shooting out of the council room like a bullet from a barrel. Lelouch sighed, “I’ll go get him.” He looked over his shoulder, seeming almost bored if it weren’t for that barely noticeable lift of the left corner of his mouth, “Don’t wait up for us.”

“Have fun~!” Milly trilled, waving as she wrapped an arm around Shirley’s shoulders, watching Lelouch dash out, following Suzaku.

~~~

Lelouch didn’t run for long. He wasn’t the least bit athletic and he knew that no matter how fast he tried to run, he wouldn’t be able to catch up to Suzaku. It didn’t matter anyway, for he could guess where it was exactly that Suzaku had run off to. He walked, taking his time, hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face, only stopping once he found himself at the restroom for the male students. A devilish grin snuck its way onto his lips, however, he was quick to wipe it off as he straightened himself, dignified, and entered.

His footsteps echoed but when he stopped he focused his ears and could make out the feint sound of controlled breathing and something rubbing against something else. Lelouch walked down the row of stalls, keeping an eye out for a pair of feet, and just as he reached the last, there they were, with the uniform pants comfy at their ankles. Glancing up, Lelouch had to hold back yet another smirk. Strange how Suzaku went and picked the only stall that’s lock was broken; if Lelouch remembered correctly, which there was no doubt. And, so, he wrapped his nimble fingers about the silver handle and pulled, not surprised by the sight at all.

Suzaku was sitting on the toilet, hunched over with a forearm pressed against the wall of the restroom to support him, and the free hand was stroking the erection that Lelouch had been somewhat aware of from earlier. “Suzaku,” he calmly called the boy’s name and watched, amused, as his head jerked up, hazy jade eyes pitifully looking up at him, his own plum eyes teasing. The Japanese didn’t stop, didn’t say a word. He merely continued as he kept eye contact with the other and, within a short moment, finished into his own hand, a bit landing on the tiled floor in consequence. Suzaku’s jaw went slack, his breathing deep and audible, body trembling. Lelouch reached out, grabbing the relaxed chin in his palm before leaning down and stealing those lovely red lips. The younger’s body jittered as a few last-minute spurts shot out into his lap, Lelouch pulling back and seeming almost sweet. “Let’s go to my room.”

~~~

“L-Lelouch,” Suzaku whined. The two had, at some point of entering the prince’s room, torn each other’s clothes off in the midst of a heavy and heated tongue battle. And so here they were, on their knees on Lelouch’s bed, hips grinding against each other fervently as Suzaku’s hands clawed at the raven’s back and hid his tearful face in his pale shoulder; all the while the lord was attacking the tanned flesh that was given to him in offering, mouth hungrily eating neck, as fingers rotated and toyed within the young soldier’s entrance.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Lelouch began, huffing slightly as he rutted against the other, “that perhaps I should carry a tiny Christmas tree with me from now on.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Suzaku hissed.

“Hm?” there was a smirk as Lelouch jabbed another finger inside, stabbing at the boy’s prostate and forcing a chilling groan out of his lips, back arching and nails digging into pale skin that made Lelouch purr. “I’m not wrong in you being turned on by the tree, am I?”

Suzaku refrained from speaking, neither nodding nor shaking his head as he sunk his teeth into the older male’s shoulder. Slightly wincing, Lelouch chuckled before slipping his extremities out of Suzaku’s person and placing a murmur of a kiss on the disarrayed nest of hair. “Ready?” he asked as he forced himself to no longer press against the pilot. The younger’s hips bucked instinctively twice before they froze, his eyes glistening with tears of frustration as he nodded at the other.

Lelouch released him and Suzaku laid back on the bed and spread his legs precariously. The prince smiled, remaining where he was on his knees and grabbing at a thigh and hip, dragging them towards him and up, Suzaku yelped. “Suzaku, place your feet on the matt,” Lelouch ordered, and Suzaku did. Uncomfortably, his torso and arms laid on the bed as his hips and knees were high above him, feet planted shakily on the covers that were scrunched up from being pushed aside earlier. He was at the perfect level, matching Lelouch’s hips. And, within a moment, he was pierced, entered. There was no time to get situated or comfortable as Lelouch immediately set out a rapid tempo, and Suzaku screamed as his hand gripped at the most basic layer of the mattress. His back burned from the angle and his feet tense, trying not to let loose of their standing. One of Lelouch’s hands was gripping under a quivering thigh, the other had made its way towards the erection bobbing before him, blushing and weeping as it was. Again, Suzaku cried out.

“Do you like it?” Lelouch queried, Suzaku almost unable to hear it over the sound of the creaking of the bed and the rustling of the sheets; not including the sounds of their bodies. “Do you like this angle?”

There was a whine derived from the young man’s throat, and Lelouch loved it. Seeing Suzaku being jostled back and forth, the way his body was arched, his head thrown to the side and exposing his stretched neck, his hair bouncing lightly atop his head, the expression on his face was priceless. “L-Leouch,” he groaned, “hurry, I…I can’t…” And, he didn’t. He could no longer endure the stimulation and Suzaku reached his climax, some being blocked within the pale hand that caressed him, the rest landing on his stomach and slowly dribbling down his abdomen to his chest.

Lelouch didn’t worry; he picked up his speed and kept pushing through, despite the constricting muscles of his lover’s anus. Suzaku gave a pathetic cry, tired but slowly being led into arousal by those agile digits that poked and prodded his member, and the consistent rubbing of his prostrate by the incredibly hardness of his boyfriend. The feel of his orgasm on him was sensitive to his nerves, and when a drop had bumped into a perked bud on his chest, he bit his lip.

For the both of them, this was a new position that Lelouch had come across on the internet. The prince was fond of the reaction he was getting from the Japanese, but at the same time, there was little he was capable of doing. It would have been hard for him to suckle on the erected studs of flesh on Suzaku’s chest, or even tease the boy’s collarbone or neck like he usually would. It took all of his strength to make sure that Suzaku wouldn’t fall. In his mind, he sighed, for at least the sight of the writhing Kururugi Suzaku was worth it.

And, he felt it once more. The convulsing of muscle teasing him, and the brunette was met with his second climax, the raven his first. Trembling thighs could no longer steady Lelouch, and he dropped, sitting on the bed, the soldier’s hips following him down, feet slipping from their pillar-like-stances and sprawling out. Suzaku moaned at the leveling of his spine, chest rising rapidly from the most recent intimate activity. Lelouch observed, and smiled.

The prince pulled out, carefully shifting his knees from underneath the tan lithe body, and crawled lazily atop the younger, driving his tongue from the middle of the trail of semen, dragging the tip to meet with the bead that embraced a nipple and clamped on it. Suzaku whimpered, having no energy to push the other away, but just enough to send out a complaint, “Lelouch…st’p it…too t’red…”

The raven chuckled, “Sorry, I just can’t help myself.” He pulled back, supporting himself on his hands as his soft smile shined above Suzaku. “Once you get started, you’re so sensitive.” He placed a kiss to those lips, innocent and brief. “You’re adorable.”

Suzaku flushed lightly, more so than his already maroon features, the blood rushing just a tad too quickly. “M’kin’ f’n of me?” he slurred, eyelids seeming heavy as they were almost completely sealed.

“Perhaps,” Lelouch teased, nuzzling the lightly damp skin of the other’s neck.

Closing his eyes, giving in, Suzaku whispered one more thing before letting sleep completely envelope him.  _Merry Christmas, Lelouch._

Merry Christmas, Suzaku.

**-End**


End file.
